You're My Equal Never My Slave
by lukehobbylobby
Summary: Rick and Evy get into a fight. Let's just say instead of giving each other space, Rick has other ways of letting his frustrations out.


**A/N: I don't own any of these characters. These characters belong to Max Allan Collins and the movie belongs to Universal studios. Thanks for making my favorite book into a wonderful movie, and p.s universal… i'll ignore and say that there wasn't a third movie. But in this oneshot, Rick and Evelyn get into a nasty fight, and instead of giving each other space, Rick finds other ways to let out his frustrations. Get ready for some filthy, unfiltered, smutty smut smut!**

"All I'm saying is that if we would've used the damn shortcut, we could have been home an hour ago!" Rick raises his voice, running a hand down his face, his bumping against the cool metal of his wedding band.

"Oooh, you listen here Mr.O'Connell. I am your wife, not your slave. Do _not_ raise your voice at me! Just, who do you think you are?" Evy scolds Rick, pointing a dainty finger at him. Evy walks briskly up the stairs, shredding off her coat and scarf and laying it on the banister. She enters the room they share and takes off her jewelry, pausing to brush her hair in the vanity mirror.

"Now, wait a minute! I never said that you're my slave! I'm simply saying your sense of direction was off, stop over exaggerating things, Evelyn!" He takes of his coat and hat, throwing the latter of the two on the floor in frustration. "Rick, for heaven's sake, stop _throwing_ things!" Evelyn rammed his hat on the hanger in anger, causing the arm of the hanger to rip through the hat from the force. "Hey, that was my favorite hat!"

"I've always hated that hat, anyways! My sense of direction is perfect, last time I remember I was the one who read and located the book of Amun-Ra and you idiots went and found it. So clearly, my sense of direction is perfectly _**fine**_!" Evelyn changed into her nightdress and robe behind the privacy screen. She stepped away from the privacy screen and found Rick staring at her with an unknown look in his blue eyes. "Rick, darling? Are you alright?" He crosses the room in long strides and smashes their lips together. Evy all the while surprised, catches on and moves her lips against his. "What is wrong with you? Are you sick?"

He breaks apart for a minute. "I don't know, but the one thing I know is that you are irresistible when you are mad at me." Rick reconnects their lips and his hands encompass her sides, bringing their lower areas closer together. His brown pants create friction against the silkiness of her nightgown, causing Evy to gasp into his mouth and cling to him tighter. "Oh, you complete scoundrel!" Evy deftly unbuttons his shirt, quickly tossing it to the ground. Her hands run down and across his chest, feeling the muscles ripple against her hands. He backs her up into the end of the bed, and Evy loses her balance, triggering her fall on the bed, and him above her.

" Next time, maybe we should listen to me. God, you smell like heaven. I'm so addicted to you, Evy." Rick's lips trail down her neck, leaving a few purple marks that are sure to show up in the morning. "You taste like honey." He comments, his lips finding the pockets of her collarbones, nibbling and sucking until she mewls under him. Her hips buck against him, searching for the friction that she encountered and oddly miss. "Please, Rick," she whispers in a soft voice. Her voice was one of the many things he loved, and it was hard for him to control himself right then and there.

He quickly and effectively threw her dress over her shoulders and onto the floor. His lips found her nipples, sucking and licking them to hardened peaks. She moaned loudly, her hands flying to his hair and pulling the brown locks. Rick groans into her skin, sending vibrations throughout her body. "Do that again, please." Rick sounds helpless and awfully turned on by such a strange action, that Evy is hesitant on doing it again, until Rick looks at her with pleading blue eyes, and so she complies. She gives his hair a good tug, and Rick finds himself hard as a rock against her inner thigh. Rick moves away Evy's cotton white underwear, and stares at her nakedness. _Oh my god,_ Rick thought, _she's so wild, insatiable even. I barely even touched her yet._ "Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Evy's angelic voice rips him from his thoughts but he shrugs her off with a smirk. He lays flat against the bed and now looks at her womanhood with such hunger and ferocity. Blue eyes meet hazel before Rick's talented tongue explores her core, prodding and sucking until Evy's legs shake with pleasure. "Oh my! I'm almost there, Rick." She mewls, pulling on his hair. This seems to awake the beast inside Rick, and his mouth is on her core, licking and using his fingers inside her, slowly fucking her. Evy's hips buck up one last time before she explodes over his fingers, her legs shaking and her breathing unsteady. He never knew a girl like Evy who comes as hard as she does, but he loves it. He wants to give her everything, even if that means losing himself inside her three times a week. Due to Rick, their sex life is very active and full of surprises.

"I'm gonna cum before I'm even inside you if you don't stop doin' that," Rick gestures to Evy's faint touches along his cock. "Well, then you better hurry up, cowboy." Evy giggles like an angel and Rick swiftly enters her in one fluid motion, filling her up to the brim. "Oh, Rick!" Evy gasps as Rick starts to move, his arms on either side of her head. He kisses her sweetly, "They say that eye contact during sex is very intimate. So, I want you to look at me when you cum. Can you do that for me, baby?" Evy can only nod as Rick's thrusts were becoming faster every second. A few more thrusts and Evy is coming again, and as she looks at Rick, his eyes turn a lust-filled deep blue. Rick's thrust meet her's and one thrust later, he spills inside of her. He kisses her to mask the moans that try to escape his mouth, and falls on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You aren't a slave at all, and I don't want you to ever think that. You're my equal now, and you should know that because I vowed to cherish you, love you, and treat you as my equal until death does us part. I love you, Evy. Never forget that." Rick kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled as well, darling. I know you wouldn't dare to treat me as a slave, and even if you did, you know I wouldn't have any of it. I love you far more than words can tell, and I'm glad that you're my husband. I mean, we were destined after all the ass kicking and saving we did- well, you did. I was too scared, but at least I sent Imhotep back to the underworld!" He laughs with her and kisses her goodnight.


End file.
